Pamela Fryman
Pamela Fryman, auch Pam Fryman genannt, ist eine Regisseurin von How I Met Your Mother. Sie hat bei fast jeder Episode Regie geführt. Karriere Anfänge Sie wuchs in Philadelphia auf und dachte nie daran, Regisseurin oder Produzentin zu werden, sie wollte lieber in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten, der im Merchandisingbereich tätig und auch sehr erfolgreich war. 1980, mit 21 Jahren, kam sie nach ihrem Collegeabschluss nach Los Angeles. Ihr erster Job war als Assistent des Talent-Koordinators der'' The John Davidson Show'' mit dem Entertainer John Davidson. Schon zu dieser Zeit sagte ihr Vater, sie würde nach bereits drei Wochen die Heimreise antreten. Doch er irrte sich und sie war schon bald bei den Emmy Awards dabei. Durchbruch Nach einer gewissen Zeit gelang ihr der Durchbruch und sie wurde Fillmregisseurin. So sammelte sie am Anfang erste Erfahrungen in der Seifenoper'' California Clan'', bevor sie als Regisseurin in eine große Anzahl von Sitcoms einstieg. Sie bekam 1990 und 1991 gleich zweimal in Folge den Daytime Emmy Award für ihre Regiearbeit. Sie führte Regie bei der Fernsehserie Friends, danach wirkte sie in vielen Produktionen mit, darunter'' Silver Girls, Ned & Stacey, The Naked Truth, Good Company, Caroline in the City'', sowie eine unbekannte Anzahl an Folgen von Townies. Des Weiteren kam sie im Jahre 1996 in die Crew der mit zwei Golden Globes ausgezeichneten Fernsehserie'' Cybill'', in der sie bis 1997 in ein paar Folgen die Regie führte. 2004 kam sie in die Crew der Erfolfsserie'' Two and a half Men''. Seit 2005 führt sie bei How I Met your Mother Regie, wobei sie sich aber 2010 eine kurze Auszeit nahm, um einige Pilotfolgen anderer Serien zu drehen. Filmografie als Regisseurin *Dream House *California Clan *1994: Café Americain *1994: Muddling Through *1994+1997: Friends *1995: Nice Try *1995: Bringing Up Jack *1995: The Boys Are Back *1995–1996: Bless This House *1995/1996: Dweebs *1996: Silver Girls *1996: Ned & Stacey *1996: The Naked Truth *1996: Good Company *1996: Caroline in the City *1996: Townies *1996–1997: Cybill *1997: Ein Single kommt immer allein *1997: Pearl *1997: Kreativ sein ist alles *1997: Susan *1997–1998: George & Leo *1997–2001: Frasier *1998: Better Days *1998: The Simple Life *1998 u./o. 1999: Maggie *1998 u./o. 1999: Applaus! Applaus! *1998: King of Queens *1998–2003: Just Shoot Me – Redaktion durchgeknipst *1999: The Norm Show *1999: Work with Me *1999 u./o. 2000: Love & Money *2000 u./o. 2001: Welcome to New York *2001: Count Me In *2001: The Gene Pool *2001 u./o. 2002: Three Sisters *2001: Inside Schwartz *2002: Meine Frau, ihr Vater und ich *2002: Two Families *2003: The Snobs *2003: My Big Fat Greek Life *2003: Happy Family *2003: Grown Men *2004: The Amazing Westermans *2004: Family Show *2004: Lucky Us *2004: The MacGregors *2004: News to Me *2004–2005: Two and a Half Men *seit 2005: How I Met Your Mother (139 Episoden) *2005: Lies and the Wives We Tell Them to *2006: Sex, Power, Love & Politics *2006: CBS / Joe Port / Joe Wiseman Wife with Large Family Comedy *2006: Inseparable *2006: You’ve Reached the Elliotts *2006: Courting Alex *2007: The Minister of Divine *2009: The Karenskys *2009: CBS Fall Preview *2009: Accidentally on Purpose *2010: Livin’ on a Prayer *2010: True Love *2010: Freshmen *2011: Mad Love Als Ausführende Produzentin *2001–2003: Just Shoot Me – Redaktion durchgeknipst *2003 u./o. 2004: Happy Family *2004: The MacGregors *2005–2010: How I Met Your Mother (84 Episoden) Als Produktionsassistentin *1986: The 13th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards *1987: The 14th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards (Assistent von Joel Stein) *1988: The 15th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Produzent